Champion skin
A champion skin refers to an alternate appearance (skin) and/or color scheme (chroma) for any given League of Legends champion. Most skins can be purchased from the game client's Riot Store using while some are only available for a limited time, with a very select few being unobtainable aside from the time they were first released. Every skin has its own splash artwork displayed in champion select by clicking on the respective thumbnail after selection. Some skins also give champions different particle effects, voice-overs, and sound effects (their price varies accordingly) while chroma only give a separate color palette and nothing more. Chroma are purchased in the same fashion as skins and cost each. This was implemented with the Chroma 2.0 update alongside annual sales and the flexible bundles. All chroma can be purchased in a bundled format at a reduced price with its corresponding champion or skin. Twice a year, an sale is held where all chroma released prior to the sale's month can be purchased individually for . Bundles remain exclusive. A chroma can be selected in champion select by clicking on the according color tile on the respective champion/skin thumbnail. All current and old splash artwork can be seen here or on each champion's respective Skins subpage. Pricing Purchasable skins usually come in 8 different price tags, each influenced by the amount of extras compared to a champion's Classic skin. The last 2 of these tiers represent the skins with the more amount of resources poured into their creation. * (only , , and belong in this tier) * (only belongs in this tier) * (Classic) * (Royal) * (Epic) * (Imperial) * (Legendary) * (Ultimate) Legendary skins include completely new particle effects, voice-overs, and sound effects (some exceptions include really old ones, who had a comparable amount of work put into them back when they were released even though they were only a new model) Ultimate skins, on the other hand, are comparable to re-imagining a champion from scratch with two or more similar versions combined into one (interchangeable forms) while also including even more extras: (a) special summoner icon(s) and a profile banner. At present only 4 skins belong in this tier: , , , and . Selected skins are put on sale twice a week on a 50/75% discount (this is not the case for Legendary and Ultimate ones, whose discounts only occur on the first few days after release and never again) while chroma are available for individually or are bundled (at a reduced price) with their respective champion and/or skin as well as all other color variants. Twice a year, an sale is held where all chroma released prior to the sale's month can be purchased individually for (the corresponding champion and/or skin must be purchased beforehand). Chroma bundles remain exclusive. Availability This page lists all champion skins available in the Riot Store as well as those that can be unlocked by meeting special requirements. Bundled These are available only through the digital bundles offered from the Riot Store and cannot be mystery gifted. As of 03-June-2013 Riot Games Inc. implemented flexible cost bundles (their price adjusts based on if the purchaser already owns some of the bundle's content) and permanently removed the Gamer's Choice Pack from the Riot Store (which resulted in being moved to the Champions Bundle) ;Collector's Edition The following were offered by purchasing a Collector's Edition copy (none can be mystery gifted, hextech crafted, or purchased during Legacy Vault openings) Unlockable These can be unlocked to summoners that meet the requirements and cannot be mystery gifted. |-|Social Networks= |-|Tournaments= |-|Hextech Crafting= |-|Refer-A-Friend (Discontinued)= Events The following were given out as codes at specific events and are classified as Legacy (unless otherwise stated) ;Riot Skins ;PAX Conventions The following were given out as codes at and are classified as Limited. Unreleased Upcoming The following skins and chroma have been added to the PBE. ;Patch 7.3 The following Skins and Chroma are set to be released sometime during Patch 7.3: * * * * ;Patch 7.2 The following Skins and Chroma are set to be released sometime during Patch 7.2: * Legacy ** Set to be updated with the release of the Warwick Visual/Game Update * ** Set to be updated with the release of the Warwick Visual/Game Update ** Includes VFX and SFX changes * ** Set to be updated with the release of the Warwick Visual/Game Update ** Includes VFX and SFX changes * ** Set to be updated with the release of the Warwick Visual/Game Update ** Includes VFX and SFX changes (Including the Hyena Laugh!) * ** Set to be slightly updraged with the release of the Warwick Visual/Game Update * Legacy ** Set to be updated with the release of the Warwick Visual/Game Update ** Includes VFX changes * - Not Obtainable the Retired Refer A Friend program ** Set to be updated with the release of the Warwick Visual/Game Update ** Includes VFX changes * - Not Obtainable ** Set to be updated with the release of the Warwick Visual/Game Update * ** New model and textures (shimmering VFX on his blazer!) ** All-new spell particles (Who knew hearts could be so threatening?!) ** All-new SFX! ** New recall animation (Hidden Sexy Sax Man!) * ** New model and texture for both Quinn and Valor (He's a dove!) ** New particles (Watch out for Cupid's arrows!) ** New SFX for Heightened Senses (Dove coos!) ** New recall animation (Won't you be my Valentine?) * Chroma each ** ** ** ** ** ** *** As always, Ahri, Pop Star Ahri, and all 6 chroma can be purchased at a reduced price in a bundle package. (Pricing will vary based on what you already own of the listed items) * Chroma each ** ** ** ** ** ** *** As always, Leblanc, Prestigious Leblanc, and all 6 chroma can be purchased at a reduced price in a bundle package. (Pricing will vary based on what you already own of the listed items) ;Ready For Game The following Skins are ready for release but have no official release date yet: * from the game at the start of the 7.3 PBE Cycle ** New model and texture (cute lil' bear hat!) ** New pink particles for his Bandage Toss (Q) and Tantrum (E)! * from the game at the start of the 7.3 PBE Cycle ** New model and texture (he's soft and cuddly!) ** New particles for his Rocket Grab (Q) to match his new hook (well, clip...) ;To Be Announced * SKT T1 Season 6 World Championship Skins ** To commemorate the 3 - 2 win in the season 6 World Championship Finals, SKT T1 will receive their third set of skins! A minimum of 5 skins will be released, however a 6th may be created; 6 commemorative skins were released. *** As a reminder, The champions who receive the skins were either used in the final composition, or were a strong, memorable Pick during the finals. * ** Confirmed to have upgrades coming in an Ask Riot, current PBE release date is unknown. Legacy These are skins that are not available for regular purchase (reasons include limited edition and/or seasonal/special events) and have been placed in the Legacy Vault (they can still be mystery gifted, and only appear in a champion's information tab if owned) The vault is usually opened for limited runs and the corresponding skins can be purchased in the Riot Store. Challenger Since 2015 these celebrate the beginning of a new competitive season and are temporarily available for general purchase. Championship These were/become temporarily available during the World Championship. World Championship Winner Since 2012 these celebrate the team commemorated as the season's world champion. They usually become temporarily available during the World Championship. |-|Season 5= These commemorate SK Telecom T1's victory in 2015 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 4= These commemorate Samsung Galaxy White's victory in 2014 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 3= These commemorate SK Telecom T1's victory in 2013 and represent the champions they used to their fullest potential throughout the season. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 2= These commemorate Taipei Assassins's victory in 2012 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 1= These commemorate Fnatic's victory in 2011 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. Harrowing 2016= |-|2015= |-|2014= |-|2013= |-|2012= |-|2011= |-|2010= The following were first released as Limited but became temporarily available in October 2013 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) Shadow Isles The following were released along with the Twisted Treeline update in V1.0.0.150 Lunar Revel 2017= |-|2016= |-|2015= |-|2014= |-|2013= |-|2012= Snowdown |-|2016= |-|2015= |-|2014= |-|2013= |-|2012= |-|2011= |-|2010= |-|2009= The following were first released as Limited but became temporarily available in December 2013 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) Retired The following and are no longer purchasable from the Riot Store. Traditional * Before the Champion Update team existed, champions who underwent a Full Relaunch were given a skin that represented their previous incarnation, the exception being (who was created but never released in his) These were available free for those who already owned the corresponding champion or on sale for two weeks for those who did not, period after which they entered the Legacy Vault. They may be made temporarily available again once the corresponding champion receives a skin splash art update ( in V6.9) Winter Olympics The following were first released as Limited to celebrate the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics but became temporarily available in February 2014 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) FIFA World Cup 2014= |-|2010= The following were first released as Limited but became temporarily available in June 2014 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) Unavailable These skins currently cannot be obtained through any conventional means and only appear in a champion's information tab if owned. Many became Legacy between October 2013 and June 2014 (mostly those from 2009-11 events) so players who already owned the previously-Limited skins received the following benefits as compensation: * A unique summoner icon. * equal to the original purchase price. * Loading screen slice art is overlayed with a 'vintage' look. The exception to this rule is , who comes in two versions: (available for general purchase during that year's World Championship) and the for 2012 owners (she features a crown, exclusive visual effects, and vintage loading screen slice art) In contrast, the following currently show no signs of ever becoming available again. Victorious These were awarded at the end of each season to all summoners who achieved the required rank. Linked Some skins share certain themes with each other. They can be seen here. List A list containing every single skin can be seen here. Sales Archive External links * Xorac List of skins at the German forum * Encased Shadow List of Skins at League of Legends * All Skin Sales List at League of Legends de:Skins es:Aspecto de campeón fr:Skins de champion pl:Skórki bohaterów pt-br:Skins ru:Образ чемпиона zh:英雄皮肤 Category:Champions Category:League of Legends Category:PVP.net Category:Skins Category:The Store Category:Lists